I Hate Pop tarts
by Heroofthe13thDay
Summary: What a life for a borrower living with the Avengers. After the movie. Rated for accidental vore only in the first chapter.
1. I Hate Pop tarts

**Finally got around to actually **_**write **_**something. Since I now have a lot of free time thanks to summer vacation, I'll dedicate to writing! So here's one of the short stories I promised a few months ago. This one is just my first try on vore (I have a growing obsession with it :3) and it will be only a couple of chapters long. I should be focusing in my other stories but I just had to get this out of my head or I would write it in the others. **

**I want to thank dalekexterminator for giving me ideas and inspiration to write since she/he also writes tiny!fics. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OCs. (This applies to all future chapters.)**

**Warning: Vore (Cannibalism). **

I woke up when I felt movement around me. It must be around seven in the morning. I started getting around my newfound routine while I thought back on how I got stuck in this type situation.

_Flashback_

After going through sewers and sneaking into cars, I finally arrived to New York. My dream had always been to come and visit N.Y. and even if it took some work, I was able to make my way here. I had already decided on going to visit all the tourist traps, from museums to the Statue of Liberty.

After some days and many close calls on being discovered by humans, I ended up in front of the Avengers Tower. This was not one of the places I had intended to visit but it was a pleasant surprise. It would be interesting to watch how superheroes carry on in their daily lives.

The first floors were boring, only with offices and administration areas but in the top floor was all the excitement.

I had barely entered through the ventilation shafts when I heard thumps below me. With all the stealth and grace one gains after years of hiding, I searched for cover. Just in time, as an arrow went through the tunnel's floor piercing where I once stood. My eyes widen, that was a close one.

In the way, all type of things happened. Bullets, laser beams and even a hammer went through the shafts. I kept moving on, thinking I must either be really stupid or really brave to not have run away by now.

I ended up in the kitchen, wanting to grab a quick snack and restock. I was in the middle of tearing apart a Pop-tart, when I heard heavy footsteps. My feeling tingled, it starting in my ankles and spreading up my legs. A human, and by the sound of it very big also, was coming close.

I quickly ducked under the Pop-tarts box thinking I would be safe inside. Whoever was outside opened the cupboard and moved some things around me searching for something. I desperately hoped it wouldn't be the box with me inside.

I guess I must have done something terribly wrong in my past life for I was sent tumbling as the box changed positions. I got bruises from hitting cardboard walls and bread crumbs stuck to my hair. I was covered in frosting and suddenly the box was lifted through the air. Light entered through the opening above me, and all I could see was the ceiling. The box started turning upside down and fast. I slid down to the opening and I tried holding on to something. It was useless since the box was turned upside down completely and I felt gravity hitting me full force.

As I fell, I felt weightless. It was like that moment when you jump and just for one second you feel disconnected to the world and everything slowing down.

My fall was cushioned by something wet and spongy underneath me. It was weird to say the least. Underneath me, it felt both soft but sturdy. I didn't have enough time to discover what it was when it began moving. I went from my position facing the ceiling to being pressed against what reassembled a cave's ceiling to sliding downwards again. In all the commotion I caught glimpses that gave me a hint of where I was. From what I could gather, I had just been swallowed by an imbecile who didn't check what he ate.

_End of Flashback_

At the beginning I only felt annoyance for ending up in the stomach of a compulsive eater. While most people would have panicked or whatever one did in the case of being eaten alive, I found the situation incredibly irritating and strange. There was not much to do in someone's stomach.

At first I tried finding a way out, but ended up giving up. There were only two exits, one I would never _ever _take and the other was simply out of my reach. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on your point of view), I didn't have someone to worry of my absence. I had no family nor friends to speak of so I was really not in a hurry to find an escape route. I decided to get settled in the meantime. That was a week ago.

It wasn't like I was going to die or something. I got food constantly, shelter and enough room to not feel claustrophobic. I just had to prevent being digested.

After making myself somewhat decent (force of habit or self-respect, choose one) I made myself breakfast out of what this guy ate. Today apparently was enough food to feed a small country. I grabbed a bit of the sausages and some bread. As always, I ignored the Pop tarts.

After finishing breakfast I stretched a bit and started running. I always ran in the mornings. After all, it was important to keep myself in shape what with me being two inches tall.

In the way I dodged mountains of food in a zigzag path. All that running left me tired so I drank from a Coke pond.

Sometimes this place kind of reminded me of that movie, the one in which food rained from the sky. I was really grateful that it didn't became alive and start attacking me 'cause I'd be screwed.

I went on in my bizarre daily life, finding something to keep me busy until lunch.

3rd Person's P.o.v.

There it was again. The same stomach cramps that had been bothering him since last week. They always came in the morning and appeared sporadically in the rest of the day.

For a week, Thor had been feeling cramps. At first he thought they would go away but they just seemed to increase.

"Hey big guy, you feeling alright?" The Man of Iron (or Tony as he liked to be called) had apparently tried to catch his attention for a while now and was looking at him weirdly.

"I'm afraid not, Man of Iron. Lately my stomach has been troubling me." He grimaced as he felt another cramp.

"Huh I didn't know Asguardians could have something as common as stomach aches. Come on, I'm taking you to the lab."

Before Thor had a chance to refuse, Tony called over Banner. Banner looked up from whatever he was reading and didn't even asked why, just went with them. What the three didn't know was that Thor had with him an unknowingly passenger who wouldn't be at all pleased with what Tony intended to do on the Asguardian.

Amber's P.o.v. **(she now has a name! \O.O\ /O.O/ |_._|)**

I was relaxing counting the seeds on a strawberry when my current residence started moving. While this wasn't at all uncommon, I felt strange and lightheaded. It was like all the air was being sucked in. Around me, food was vibrating and crumbling. I barely had the chance to duck when a piece of bread crashed where I stood before.

Food continued to fall and crumble and I ran. This wasn't at all like when digestion took place. I was looking for a safe place in which to take cover when I looked up. I was shocked with the sight of a _tube _coming from the esophagus. I paled. Sweet mother of everything sweet and awesome, this guy was getting a stomach wash and I was in the danger zone.

Suddenly, my feet were no longer touching the ground, but instead I was airborne. I tried to hold to anything but it was useless. I was heading right to the plastic tube.

I had the common sense to not go head first but my leg got stuck in the process. I screamed from the pain. My leg was stuck from below the knee and it was in a lot of pressure from the sides. I felt tears threatening to spill and I didn't make a lot of effort to hold them.

Thankfully, the pressure lessened but my leg was still stuck. I was left dangling upside down when the tube started going up. The rush of being pulled was nothing compared to my nervousness. I was pretty sure whoever was outside wouldn't be expecting me to appear or exist.

After a while, the tunnel that was the gullet ended, and light filled the guy's mouth. How could I not notice it being a mouth when I was swallowed befuddled me. When I was passing the teeth, I breathed air that had not been breathed or swallowed by anyone. It felt great to breathe fresh air and to be hit by a light breeze. It was like going outside on a hot day after being inside for too long.

I didn't have much time to enjoy my freedom because of the pain in my leg. Everything became blurry and next thing I knew, I blacked out.

3rd Person's P.o.v.

After running some tests on Thor, Tony and Bruce concluded that probably Thor stuffed himself a bit past the normal standards. Well maybe a lot more than a bit. Just to be safe, Tony wanted to do a stomach wash on him.

It took almost an hour to convince him that they weren't trying to poison him or that it wasn't any form of witchcraft. When they finally got the tube on his stomach, it got stuck.

"Big guy, I don't know just what the heck you ate but you stuck the tube." Tony said as he increased the suctioning power of the tube.

Thor had the decency to look ashamed.

"Whatever it was, I think we already sucked half of your breakfast in the way. That should be enough for the moment." Bruce was eyeing the half full bag with most of Thor's meal and wondering how it was even possible for it to be bigger than his head.

Tony was taking out the tube when he noticed that in the edge there was something dangling. Thinking it to be a piece of food, he almost flicked it off but he looked closer when he saw that it had hair.

"Oh God Thor, there's hair in here. Don't you even check what you eat? I mean, even I find it disgusting… Holy crap!"

Both Thor and Bruce looked over where Tony was and they saw him getting paler by the minute.

"Whatever it is, don't even show it to me." If it made Tony sick, Bruce didn't want to touch it.

Tony didn't say anything and just showed his hand to them. Unable to stop themselves, Thor and Bruce looked and were both surprised and sickened by what was in his hand.

At first sight, it appeared to be a small doll. It was covered in drool and with bits of food stuck to it. But when looking closer, they could clearly see it's small chest heaving up and down. It was breathing.

Bruce reached out and flipped it over with the tip of his finger. Now lying on its back, they noted it was female.

They were quiet for a long awkward moment when Tony spoke.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

Amber's P.o.v.

I slowly opened my eyes. After they stopped seeing unidentifiable lumps, I scanned my surroundings. The first thing I noted was that I appeared to be in a well-lit working lab. The second one was that I was in a glass prison.

Okay, don't panic. I looked back to the last thing I remembered and slowly it came back to me. I remembered being in the guy's stomach when out of nowhere this tube appeared and me being stuck on it… I looked down my leg and when I tried to move it, pain reared its ugly face. I bit my lip to not shout out in pain and curled my fingers. I was not going anywhere with my bad leg. This was definitely bad news

I reviewed what I knew so far. I was in a strange place, imprisoned with no chance of escaping and in pain. At least there wasn't a threat nearby, like an animal or a human… I spoke too soon.

I turned around after I felt someone watching and gasped. I found myself staring at three pairs of gigantic eyes, each one belonging to a male human who were huddled together watching me in the other side of the glass with surprise and amazement on their eyes. I'm so screwed.

**I'm evil and I know it. **


	2. I Hate Fishbowls

**Warning: Mentions of vore and mild swearing. **

3rd Person P.o.v.

Thor, Tony and Bruce didn't know what to do. What were they supposed to do with an unconscious two inch tall girl?

"You really can't remember if you accidentally swallowed SOMEONE ALIVE?!" Tony was still having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

Thor lowered his head in shame.

"Shh! Lower your voices or you'll wake her up!" Bruce was now holding her and he covered her with both hands. He was feeling oddly protective of such a small girl and he could feel the Other Guy relaxing while he was holding her. She felt like a small doll, and at times he had to look over so to make sure that she was indeed breathing.

"What we need to do first is to clean her up. In case you haven't noticed yet, she's covered in drool and food." Bruce didn't wait for them to answer and wiped away gently all the grime off of her tiny body. When he finished, he looked closer to the tiny girl and he noticed that Thor and Tony did the same.

Now that she was clean, they could tell she was barely a teenager, not older than fifteen. She had semi curly hair, brunette with natural copper highlights. She was wearing a graphic T-shirt, some jeans and a pair of impossible tiny Converse. They looked like doll clothes (and probably were, considering her size).

"Wow, can't get over the idea of someone being so small." Tony reached to touch her but Bruce swatted his hand away.

Thor nodded. "Indeed, she is a small maiden."

Before either Thor or Bruce could stop him, Tony went to the other side of the lab. When he came back, he was holding an empty fishbowl.

"You're not seriously considering putting her in there are you?" Bruce unconsciously stepped away from Tony.

"Well, it was this or a jar and I couldn't find any." Tony placed the fishbowl on top of the table. "Besides, it's clean. I doubt I ever used it."

Bruce eyed it suspiciously but still lowered his hand with the girl until his fingers touched the bottom. Tipping it slowly, she rolled until she was completely inside it. He drew back his hand and watched her from the outside.

The three superheroes drew closer and stared at the small borrower. Steve was passing by and when he saw them, he immediately walked away, not wanting to get involved in whatever they were doing. Had he bothered to look closer, he would have noticed a two inch tall girl waking up in a fishbowl; but he would find out later.

Amber's P.o.v.

After a staring contest that I felt lasted for hours with the three humans, I couldn't take it anymore.

"All right, what are you planning to do to me?"

They seemed more surprised than before but the one in the middle recovered rather quickly.

"You can talk? In that case, mind answering what exactly where you doing in Thor's stomach?"

I blinked. So big and blond was Thor, interesting. "Not at all. Your friend here confused me with a Pop Tart and ate me. I couldn't get out without recurring to the more… disgusting exit." The four of us shivered just thinking on it.

"So, back to my question from before. What are you going to do with me? Am I going to be a toy, pet, experiment?" I really wanted to know what was in store for me and if I needed to escape by any means possible.

They looked horrified and that comforted me. I asked since most humans did that to caught borrowers, and that was in a best case scenario. I've heard worse so I wanted to make sure they were the 'humanitarian' superheroes from TV.

"Little one, I can assure you that no harm will befall on your person as long as you stay in this tower." Thor stated with so much conviction, I had a hard time not blushing from his protective nature. "I apologize for my reckless behavior and can only hope for your forgiveness."

Now I really blushed and hoped they wouldn't be able to see it. Dammit, chivalry always caught me off guard. "Don't worry big one, it wasn't that bad. Just don't make me into lunch any time soon and we're good."

He smiled and before I knew it, I was smiling too. I couldn't help it, his smiles were contagious.

"So, what are you?" The annoying one with the questions asked me what was usually the first thing humans said when they caught a borrower. But I was prepared.

"I don't know. My parents were the same size as me but they didn't know if there were more of us out there." This was the standard answer every borrower memorized immediately after learning to talk. In a way, it kept our species safe and it wasn't exactly lying. I didn't tell them about my little sister since it wasn't any of their business to know.

They seemed to buy it since they didn't ask more about it.

"Can I get out of the fishbowl? It's getting stuffy in here." Sitting on glass for so long was making my rear uncomfortable. But they didn't need to know that.

Thankfully, the one who hadn't spoken yet grabbed me gently and took me out. I felt like those prizes in the machines what with his gargantuan hand reassembling the gripping hook. And I once got stuck in one so I knew the feeling. He slowly placed me on top of a metal table and I was left sitting with my legs in front of me. I tried to stand up and for a second I managed to do it, but ended up falling face front instead. I bit my lip because my leg was being a biscuit about the pain.

"Goddammnit!"

I heard laughing coming above me and let me tell you, they don't call Thor the God of Thunder for nothing.


	3. I Hate Remotes

3rd Person's P.o.v.

Thor, Tony and Bruce couldn't contain their laughter after watching the small girl fall. It wasn't the fall itself; it was the position in which she landed. She was lying face down with her arms stretched in front. She just looked so cute and adorable. Of course, after laughing Bruce helped her up.

Grumbling something about giant men and thunderous laughter, she sat down.

"You know, you never told me your names. I just know Blondie here is Thor but you two draw a blank."

"WHAT?! I mean I get it with Bruce, he's barely social and a bit of a hermit, but come on! You must surely know who I am." Tony was used to being publically famous so this was unusual to him.

Amber's P.o.v.

Well someone had a big ego. "I'm gonna go ahead and guess. So we have Thor, Bruce (?)… There's the redhead but that's a woman, and you're definitely not the blonde one wearing the American flag, which leaves… I knew it! You're the guy with the arrows! Eagle Eye or something."

That did it with the other two. They started rolling in the floor laughing so hard I think I saw tears in their eyes. The-one-who-was-apparently-not-the-guy-with-the-arrows had a gob smacked expression in his face and I couldn't help but feel confused.

_Line Break_

After they calmed down enough to talk, they introduced themselves properly (Just hearing myself I feel British). Bruce was kind enough to bandage my leg, which he said would be fine in a couple of days. I didn't want to be stuck in the lab so I kindly asked him to move me.

I was currently sitting in the living room watching some random movie on TV. I began changing channels when I got too bored.

"No. Nope. Already seen it. Neh. Boring."

I finally stopped on my absolutely favorite TV show in all time. And it was my favorite episode! I loved when that happened.

I must have been more into it than I realized because I didn't even notice the blonde human that sat on the couch. Thankfully, I was on top of the headrest of the couch or I would have ended up as borrower pancake. I didn't mind him since he wasn't in my way.

I was happily watching my show and ignoring him when he made a move to grab the remote. I threw myself to the remote in a futile attempt to safeguard it but I was dragged with it instead.

"Hey!"

He finally looked down and was surprised to see me hugging the remote. I glared at him and he was even more surprised.

"I was watching that!"

He seemed to snap out of it and lowered me on the seat next to him on the couch.

"Oh, erm… sorry. I didn't see you there."

I slid away from the remote and made myself comfortable on the wide space that was the couch.

"Well, now you know I'm here. I'm Amber by the way."

"Steve Rogers." He extended his index finger to me and I shook it. Well, some people could learn from his manners.

"So why did you want to change channels?"

He looked a little uncomfortable. "I really don't understand it. Well that and most things on TV."

I sprang up ignoring the pain on my leg. "Why didn't you say that before? Don't worry, it's really easy. It all started with this guy, who we're going to call the Doctor, who stole a TARDIS…"

_Three hours later_

"Steve, have you seen… What are you doing?"

Tony was walking from the hall and stood confused at what was going on in front of him. Sitting in the couch was Steve with a scarf and a fez watching Doctor Who with me next to him.

"Oh, hey Tony! I met Steve!"

Steve waved.

"I can see that." He deadpanned.

"What were you looking for?"

"Never mind, I think Bruce knows where it is."

"Ok."

Tony was leaving when he turned. "By the way, cool fez Steve."

"Thanks!"

We turned back to the show. "So, is he in love with Rose or something?"

"Oh Steve, you're not ready to know yet. I just can't wait for Eleven to appear, then we're getting you a bowtie."

He was confused. "Why a bowtie?"

"Because bowties are cool."

**Really short, but most of them are going to be anyway. Steve appears! You can probably tell I'm a Whovian, if not I'm not doing a good job as one.  
**


	4. I Hate Mornings

Amber's P.o.v.

I was happily dreaming of winning in a pie contest when I felt warm air on my back. I pulled the blankets around me intending to go back to my dream, but the breeze was still there. I tried falling asleep again but it wouldn't go away. I tossed and turned but I was waking up whether I wanted it or not. Dammit couldn't a girl get some sleep around here?

I turned and started to wake up. I opened my eyes and frowned confused. I couldn't make up what was in front of me, it was all too blurry. I rubbed my eyes and when my vision cleared I was greeted with the sight of two gigantic pair of eyes staring at me in amusement.

"AAHHH!" I screamed and fell out of my bed, tangled in the ripped sleeves that were my blankets.

I heard rumbling chuckles above me and I groaned.

I stood up and wrapped myself with the sheets, looking like a walking taco. I looked up and noted that the two humans who had been staring at me were unfamiliar.

"Not that I don't appreciate creepy waking up calls, but who are you?"

"I'm Natasha and this is Clint." The redhead female said and pointed to her companion who was looking at me with the eyes of a little girl seeing a kitten for the first time ever. I groaned internally, I just knew this guy wanted to hold me.

"They sent us to tell you breakfast is ready." Clint announced.

"Well, thanks for telling me." I didn't realized how hungry I was after waking up and how the smell of food filled the air.

When I looked around for my stuff I noted that I wasn't on top of the fridge, which was where I had slept last night. I was on the counter.

I looked suspiciously to the pair. How had I not felt being moved? Maybe that explained why I felt like I was floating in my dream which was really weird.

"Mind giving me a hand so I can get changed? My stuff's still on top of the fridge."

Clint looked all too eager to do as requested and I mentally slapped myself. He grabbed my taco body form between his thumb and index finger and raised me until my feet touched the top of the fridge.

I saw my backpack where I left it yesterday. I had barely begun walking when I heard the not so quiet whisper. 'She's so warm and tiny!'

I narrowed my eyes and decided that a prank was in order against the grabby giant. But later, right now food was a priority.

As quickly as I could because of the cold, I dropped the blankets around me and changed into a checkered flannel shirt, jeans and another pair of Converse. I was so glad that my stuff had survived through everything. My backpack was a jewel bag, the ones who have two cords to open and close them. I always carried clothes, borrowing gear, my guitar and stuff that I thought would be useful someday.

I looked down from the edge and the fall was too high for me to jump. I took out my makeshift parachute and used it to get to the counter.

I was half-way there when I saw Steve enter the kitchen.

"Hey Steve!"

Steve turned to me and went to ninja mode. He was so fast I barely had time to yelp. He grabbed my parachute and lowered me to his palm with a worried expression on his face.

"What were you thinking?!"

I frowned annoyed. "I was trying to get to the counter when you snatched me!"

"Oh, sorry." He looked apologetically and I let it slide.

"All right, but don't give me a heart attack like that!" I made myself comfortable on his palm and began folding my parachute. "Since I'm already in your hand, could you give me a lift to where breakfast is being served?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

I finished tucking my parachute quickly since it made me dizzy to do so while Steve walked. It felt like being on a ship with all the rocking and I got sea-sick quickly (or is it hand-sick?). That's why I don't ride humans.

We finally came to the dining room where all the others were gathered to eat. Bruce was drinking tea and reading and Tony was gulping enough coffee to fill a borrower community pool. Thor was eating half of what was served on the table (mental note: get as far away from Thor when he's eating) and Natasha was eating cereal. I glanced around for the giant menace but Clint was nowhere to be found. I remained on guard.

He placed me on the table and I went over to Bruce's side 'cause I liked him better. Yes, I have favorites, sue me.

I had barely taken a bite from his granola bar when out of nowhere a voice appeared. "Sir, there's a video call from Director Fury."

Tony didn't even glance up. "Tell him, we're busy."

"He wants me to tell you and I quote 'I don't care'. I'm afraid he's breaking into my protocols."

Before I could even ask who Director Fury or even who the mysterious British voice was; I was surrounded by darkness.

I got up and felt cardboard walls. "What the heck?!"

"SHH!" Did someone just shush me?

I stuck my ear against the cardboard and heard snippets of what was going on outside. It wasn't clear enough to know what was happening but finally the box was lifted.

I stumbled but quickly regained my footing. I looked up to see that it had been Bruce that had covered me and I threw him a bitch face.

"What was that for?!"

It was Tony that answered. "Because Director Fury's an ass that shoots first and asks questions later. If he finds out there's a tiny chick in here, he would send half of S.H.I.E.L.D. here to know that you're not a demoniac fairy."

I realized in that moment that Tony was a little paranoid and creative in the mornings.

"So, what did he want?"

"He says Thor should know."

Everyone turned to Thor. He was oblivious from what just happened and looked up confused when he noticed us staring at him. "Did you mention me?"

Natasha looked like her patience was wearing thin. "Yes, Thor. We wanted to ask if you had anything important to tell us."

He looked confused (which now looked like his trademark face expression by now) when it finally came to him. "Oh yes! My friends, I bear joyous news! My brother Loki is going to come live with us!"

"WHAT?!"

Clint fell off from who knows where. They all had horrified faces (except Thor) but there wasn't a blip on my radar.

"Who's Loki?"


	5. I Hate Horns

Amber's P.o.v.  
From what I could gather, Loki was Thor's evil brother. Clint said he was a psychopath, Tony a maniac and Thor said he was misunderstood. But all of them agreed that I should hide while he was here.  
And that's how I ended up again in the ventilation shafts. I was bored out of my mind and he wasn't even here yet. I decided to sneak a peek just to see what all the fuss was about. He couldn't be that bad, right?  
From the safety of the top ventilation shaft I was able to watch everything happening in the living room without being seen.  
I was dozing off when finally Thor announced gleefully that Loki was coming. The others responded in a not so gleeful way.  
The elevator opened and out stepped the most ridiculous helmet I've ever seen. Oh and Loki was there too.  
He had a slim built body (thin compared to his brother) and sleek black jet hair. His eyes were emerald green and he walked in like a diva. But I just couldn't get over the helmet. Who the heck wears golden horns? (Although they brought out his eyes)  
As he walked near where I was, light reflected from his horns and blinded me. I tried covering my eyes with my hands but forgot that I was holding to the bars so I didn't fall.  
I was so surprised I didn't even scream. I closed my eyes but the impact never came. When I opened them I realized that I was hanging from the back of my shirt. It had gotten stuck on the curly end of one of the golden horns. Loki kept on walking like nothing and I was left hanging there looking like a moron. I guess karma wanted to punish me for making fun of the horns before.  
I was swinging from side to side as he walked. I could clearly see from my vantage point all the others stifling laughter.  
"What are you laughing about?" Loki finally stopped walking but I still swung a bit.  
"Nothing, Reindeer games." Tony was seriously going red.  
'Help me get down!' I mouthed to him but he just snickered. Oh, I was going to get back at him once I was down.  
"Come brother, I shall show you sleeping quarters!" Thor was not helping at all.  
They turned and I swung into a full circle. I was beginning to get dizzy from all this moving. Thank Borrower God that I didn't suffer vertigo.  
After showing Loki almost every room on the Tower (and I swear Tony did it on purpose) he finally said he wanted to be alone on his room. Well he actually said he was sick of spending too much time with them, but whatever.  
He closed the door and I desperately started thinking 'Please don't get naked, please don't get naked'. But now that I thought it through, he wasn't that ugly. He was actually kind of handsome and I found myself reconsidering...  
It didn't matter because he lay down on his bed and took a nap. I was disconcerted on why he slept with his horn-helmet. I seized the opportunity that was presented to me as best as I could. I reached behind me and tried to untangle myself from his horns (there's a phrase you don't hear every day). It was useless trying to reach so far behind my back so I gave up. I then tried swinging to at least reach the object of my doom. I don't know how but I managed to wrap my legs around the horn's tip. I tried to reach my legs but it was too hard. Great, now I was stuck upside down. Karma wanted to mess up with me even more because I started sliding down. My eyes went wide and I desperately tried holding on to something. My efforts were wasted because next thing I knew, I was free falling.

"AHHH!"

My fall was cushioned by the curve at the base of the horn. I landed face front and it acted out like a slide. I was sent tumbling on top of the helmet. I tried to stand up but I was too dizzy from the fall to stand straight. I slipped and went sliding to the front. With ninja reflexes I grabbed a loose strand of hair and hung on to it for dear life. I had closed my eyes and when I stopped falling, I opened them. In front of me with his emerald eyes crossed, was a confused and annoyed Loki.

"Hi there! I believe we haven't met yet." I tried sounding cheery but something told me Loki wasn't the cheery kind.

_Line break_

After getting to know Loki better, he wasn't that bad. Even if at first he tried to kill me and enslave me, we got along just fine when I told him of my plans to prank Clint and Tony. He also wanted to prank Thor so I tagged along in that one just for the heck of it.

We were currently sitting in the living room looking as innocent as a plotted plant when it began.

We watched as Tony, Clint and Thor appear and disappear from the hallway.

"Argh! Why doesn't it open?!"

We could clearly hear their complaints from the hall and I had to bite my lip to not laugh out loud.

Tony was the first to realize something was wrong.

"Who glued the toilet seats to the toilet covers?!"

Now I really couldn't hold it in and laughed so hard I had to clutch my sides. The uses of Super-Glue and a diuretic were limitless.

"Hey Loki, hold your finger by my side would you?"

He looked suspiciously at me. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I want to eat it. I'll show you soon enough."

He did as I asked it and I high-fived his finger.

"What did you do that for?" He asked confused.

"Because that's the victory sign when something turns up well for two people."

Clint passed by us and grabbed some spear bottles from the kitchen. I laughed some more and Steve, who was passing by, looked at me like I was crazy.


	6. Interlude: I Don't Hate Spiders

Amber's P.o.v.

I wanted to get some time for myself so I got out of the Tower to explore and visit all the wonders N.Y. had to offer. On the way I ate pretzels and visited the Hershey and M&M store (I seriously considered moving in there). Everything was going swell so of course, something had to go terribly wrong.

I was browsing in some shop (not like I could buy anything but just for the heck of it) when I heard police sirens. While this wasn't all that unusual, what was unusual were the screams of the people in the store. I was on some hangers looking for spare buttons when everything went down the drain. People were running away from something, and I never knew what it was because my hanger was shaken to the point that I was sent flying. Everything was going so fast and blurry that I grabbed the first thing that was on my reach. I shut my eyes until the commotion passed. After a while, I heard nothing so I relaxed a little. I opened my eyes and was confused by my new surroundings. At first all that I could see was the open sky. I realized I was moving, and I felt a light breezed hitting my face. I then glanced around and was utterly shocked to see buildings pass by. I grabbed even harder and proceeded to shout my four inches off.

Whatever I was holding shifted and I heard a human voice above me.

"Holy crap!"

I looked up and realized I had been holding on to someone because that someone was looking at me through a mask. That same someone was the one keeping us airborne and was failing to do so because we were about to plummet to the ground and become a stain on the pavement.

"Eyes on the road! EYES ON THE ROAD!" I screamed.

I was going to die and this spandex wearing guy was going to be the death of me.

"What?" He realized just now that we were falling.

"Oh, right!" And then shot something that looked like white rope from his hands. Now that we were safe again, he turned to me.

"So, what are you? And how did you end in my back?"

I held on for dear life as he swung between the buildings like an urban Tarzan.

"Like I would tell you. And it was by accident, I don't usually end up in the backs of giant masked guys by choice." I was still grumpy on having my day ruined and almost getting myself killed. Again.

"Well, isn't someone cheery today? Tiny chick, I don't usually give out rides but I'm gonna make an exception for you. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

I was annoyed by the size jab. "My name's Amber, not tiny chick, and you can leave me at the Natural History Museum."

"Sure, Amber." We swung in silence (well he swung and I held on but whatever) for about five seconds until I couldn't take it much longer.

"Ok, I simply don't get it. What's the deal with spandex? I mean really, you're wearing it full body length. Don't you get hot or something? What happens when you need to go to the bathroom? Do you have to get fully naked or is it pants and shirt separately?"

"Woah, slow down!" He turned his head to me and I shut up. "It's comfortable, sometimes, and, even if it's not of your business, it's pants and shirt."

"I knew it." Mental high five for me. "What's your superhero name?"

"Spider-man." Well, wasn't that original.

"Does that mean that you're shooting cobwebs from your hands?"

"Well, yeah. That's the whole point of me being named Spider-man."

I would have crossed my arms but I didn't want to die. "But you don't have eight limbs, you just shoot webs. That makes you Web-Man!"

"I don't only shoot webs! I got my spidey sense, agility, strength and the ability to stick to walls, between many others. Besides its Spider-Man, equal parts of a spider and of a man."

"Whatever." We were nearing the museum when suddenly he got a call. Out of a pocket (I didn't know spandex pants had pockets) he took out a cell phone and answered.

"Hey aunt May! What? NOW? No, I'm not that busy but… Yeah, I know but… Ok, I'm heading that way now. See you soon, aunt May." He hung up and turned to me.

"Sorry about that but I just need to make a quick stop first."

"WHAT?!" We brusquely changed directions and I had to hold even stronger to not get thrown off. "Where are you going?!"

"Oh, just getting some things. It's not going to take long, I promise!"

I groaned and having no choice, I tagged along. "I'm tired of holding for so long. Mind giving me a hand over here?"

That was the worst thing I could have done in the day because he shot a web my way. Sure, I didn't have to hold any longer because I was now stuck to his back. From the neck below I was covered in that white silky yet strong material that made up his webs. Sometimes I think if I bring this sort of situations knowingly to myself.

I couldn't see anything he was doing in front but from my point on his back I was able to see that we were going down to ground level. He went over to an ally and put on some normal clothes. While I was grateful that he didn't get naked, I was annoyed when he put a hoodie on. Now I couldn't see anything. I didn't complain because it blocked me from view and it had a fluffy warm interior. Not having anything to do, I began to doze off. Being wrapped burrito style in a silky blanket with a soft surface as a mattress, I succumbed to sleep.

_Two hours later_

I woke up suddenly from the sudden movement. I was confused because everything was dark. When I tried to sit up and couldn't, I remembered why I had fallen asleep in the first place. I realized he was no longer wearing his costume because I didn't feel him through the spandex material.

"Hey Big Guy!" Damn it, what was his name? It had something to do with webs and arachnids. "Tarantula Guy! You took off your spandex shirt and I'm still stuck to it!"

I heard muffled cursing and there was light surrounding me suddenly. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the change of light and when they did, I realized I was in a closet. Did he seriously forget I was on him and put me in a closet?!

"Oh, sorry! I kinda forgot you were with me in the way."

I could see him upside down from my position in the floor and he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He lowered down and gently plucked me from the back of his shirt. Holding me at eye level so he could get take the webs off, I noticed he was still wearing his mask even if he had casual clothes on.

"Why do you have the mask on? It's not like I have someone to tell about your secret identity! I'm not going to even know who you are. There are like three million people in this city!"

He probably realized this too because he took off his mask. And just like I thought, I had no idea who this guy was. He looked like a college student with brown hair and a geeky look on him.

"See, not a clue."

He got the last of the cobweb material off and I was free to move again. Standing up in his palm as best as I could, I stretched and got the stiffness off of me. I turned to face him and caught him staring at me with what I called the 'cute look'. It was the look someone had when they were seeing something utterly adorable and was about to either: A) squeal, B) become annoyingly cuddly and with no sense of personal space or C) become overprotecting and grabby. I once experienced all of them at the same time and got scarred for life.

"Considering it's too late to go to the Natural History Museum, want to do something or you have something to do at the moment?"

He got out of the 'cute look' trance and looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that. And I'm not busy."

I nodded. "Well, how about we go get some late lunch? You know any good places around here?"

He smiled. "I know just the place."

_Line break_

"Let me get this straight. You basically have a job that consists on selling your selfies and they actually _pay_ you for them?"

Peter, for that was the name of the mysterious web slinger, took us to a place that served the most amazing hamburgers I had ever tasted. We talked for a while and he turned out to be quite normal (just with superpowers and a secret superhero life). I told him about life as a borrower and he told me about being a superhero. We had so much in common.

He laughed and some people stared since he seemed to be alone. "Yeah, but I never thought of it like that!"

I took a bite off of the piece of burger that he gave me. I relished on the taste and took a sip from the Coke on the bottle cap in front of me.

"So, you have a girlfriend or something?"

He looked at me stunned. "Why, you're asking me out?"

"What? No! I was just…"

"Relax; I was just messing with you." He chuckled and I blushed embarrassed but tried to cover it by glaring half-heartedly at him. "No, I don't. I used to have one, but she… passed away."

Peter looked a little depressed and I felt bad of bringing it up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He smiled at me and I felt a little of the tension disappear.

We were silent for about a minute, until I asked something that had been bothering me for a while.

"How do you make your webs? Do they come directly from your body or you make the material separately? Because I watched a special on Discovery and it said spiders made their webs from saliva or something like that. And if it's the same case with yours, I'm gonna rub detergent on my whole body 'cause I slept in that thing."

He chuckled. "It doesn't." And immediately jumped into a detail explanation on how he made and shot webs. I was equal parts relieved that we were back on casual conversation and that his webs didn't come from any part of his body.

It was well into the night when his aunt called him again. From the side of the conversation I heard, I assumed it was about him needing to get home soon.

"Sorry, I really need to get going."

"Don't worry, I too need to go get my beauty sleep."

He stood up and stretched a hand to me and I climbed on. He tucked me in his pocket (which wasn't all that clean but I wasn't about to complain) and I could feel him walking as he went over to an ally to change to his Spider-man persona.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"How about the Avengers' Tower?"

"WHAT?!" I laughed at the look on his face. Oh yeah, I didn't tell him I was staying with them. I'm evil.

_Line break_

After assuring Peter that yes, I was indeed staying with the Avengers; he dropped me off at the elevator. I insisted so he wouldn't have to deal with a late night Tony or Loki, not to mention the others.

I felt weird riding a whole elevator for myself. Finally after reaching the top, I stepped off and went to the kitchen. On my way climbing up the fridge, Steve came in and went for a snack.

"How was your day off?" He asked so casually I laughed and said.

"Not bad, I got to know the spiders on town."

He must have been so used to me by now that he didn't even ask and just left with a Coke in hand.

**So I was watching Spider-man for the uptenth time and decided he needed a chapter for himself! It's an interlude since technically he's not an Avenger, even if he's from the Marvel-verse**

**Also, no pairing between this two. I just know Mary Jane's gonna appear in the next movie and help him get over Gwen's death, date him, marry him and have little spider-babies. Until then, he's single and just a friend. **


	7. I Hate Teddy Bears

I was watching the TV by myself on the living room when I met Hulk.

It was another ordinary day in the Avengers' Tower, which should have alerted me in the first place. Since it was so cold, I had wrapped myself in a comfortable warm poncho while sitting on top of a cushion in the couch. I was dozing off from the fuzziness warmth when I heard a roar that jolted me awake instantly. I looked around frantically and out of nowhere a big and I mean BIG, green bulking monster appeared from the hallway. He started growling and smashing at things so easily that I just stood there watching in my poncho. From the hallway came out all the others, except Bruce, and they looked tense.

Natasha was the first to approach the unknown smasher. "Bruce, you need to calm down." Well, I had my suspicions on Bruce being too normal, but this was ridiculous. People just don't turn green and smash things when they're angry.

Green Bruce didn't calm down, but did quite the opposite. He roared again and turned to attack them.

They prepared to attack and took out all their weapons. Thor held his hammer in strike pose, Natasha took out her gauntlets, Steve protected himself with his shield, Tony had Ironman gloves on, and Clint aimed with his guns. I felt underdressed for this kind of situation, what with my jammies for the cold and the colorful poncho on. But I regretted nothing.

Hulk advanced to hit them when he looked sideways at my direction abruptly stopped. He went over near me and before I knew what was going on, I was roughly picked on, poncho and all. All that I could see or feel where forest green fingers that engulfed me. I yelped as he petted me with his oversized fingers. I felt like my forehead touched my back.

"Pretty girl."

I gave an undignified squeak coming from me. Had it been anyone else I would have tried defending myself but this didn't applied to easily angered creatures that were holding you in their hands.

"Guys! Get me out of here!" My voice sounded kinda like the irritating voices of Alvin and the Chipmunks.

They must have had come near him because he growled at them, but I didn't know for sure 'cause I couldn't see a thing.

"I think she pacifies him." Natasha's voice came to me.

"Yeah, at this rate he's gonna calm down for Bruce to reappear." Steve butted in.

"WHAT?!" I didn't like where they were heading. "I'm not going to be like some stress toy! You know what people do with them! THEY SQUISH THEM!"

"Well we can't exactly get you from him so hang in there. Besides he's not hurting you, is he?" Tony asked.

"No, but…" I mumbled.

"It won't be for long. Bruce is bound to reappear."

All that was left was waiting. The others left after a while, but one of them always stayed in case things got ugly. As for me, I got enough rubbing to last me two life times until I couldn't take it more.

"How long does it usually take?"

It was Clint who answered me. "Not long."

We stayed quiet until he spoke again. "You know, you could try singing to him."

"Singing? How is singing going to help?"

"Hulk like pretty girl sing!" It was Hulk who said that and I was surprised that he could talk from the beginning.

"Well I don't sing that well and…"

"SING!"

"First I was afraid, I was petrified," I didn't know where that came from but it was the first thing that popped in my mind.

I sung for a good while until he finally fell asleep. Every time I tried stopping, he would growl until I continued. I was left hoarse from all that singing.

By the time Bruce appeared, I was tired and ready to crawl into my bed and not leave until Armageddon came.

Even when he changed back, he was still clutching me while he slept. The worst was that I felt like a freaking teddy bear. I'm never going to see a teddy bear in my life after this.

"Bruce" I called to him in hopes to wake him up. He only held me closer to his chest as he changed positions. Now I was sideways and could feel his slow breath hitting me.

"Bruce."

"Bruuuuce." My patience hit its limit.

"BRUCE!"

Finally he woke up with a start.

"What? Where?"

He looked confused at me and I glared at him.

"How did you end up there?"

I glared even harder.


	8. I Hate Pockets

Amber's P.o.v.

I was happily walking down the hallway without a care in the world when a strange pair of shoes appeared in front of me. They were men's shoes, so that discarded Natasha (unless she was under cover, but why would she be under cover in the Tower?), too Earth like to be of Loki or Thor, not-so expensive to be of Tony, and definitely not Bruce's, Steve's or Clint's style.

"Oh, I give up. Who are you?" I shouted to the mysterious shoes.

The owner of the shoes must not have noticed me before because he gasped. I tried to look up at him but my neck hurt from bending so I would have to wait to know how he looked like.

Thankfully, the wait wasn't for long because the guy crouched down to see me and I saw him better. He looked to be a balding middle aged man in a suit and looked quite badass from my first impression of him.

"I'm Phil Coulson and who are you? Or better yet, what are you?"

Again with the damn question. Couldn't people just say 'Oh nice to meet you' or 'How are you?'? Noooo, they went with the classic 'What are you?'

"I'm Amber and I'm confused as to your presence in this building."

He chuckled. "Well, Amber, I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D. and I help out the Avengers."

"Oh, really?" I didn't know the Avengers needed help from a shield. The things you learn every day. "And how do you help them?"

"I make sure they don't get in trouble and that they can be located when in need."

"So, you're like their babysitter?"

He chuckled again. "Sort of, yes. I prefer the term handler. And what are you doing with the Avengers?"

"I honestly don't know. I crashed in their place and since they aren't kicking me out any time soon, I believe I'll stay here for a while."

Awkward silence fell after that.

"Well, nice to meet you, you seem nice, keep up with the good work, but I need to get going to do… whatever I was going to do before you came."

I tried walking away but something was tugging at my shirt and it kept me from going. I tried to budge and release myself but it was useless, it was too strong. Suddenly I was lifted up in the air and I turned around to find two of his fingers grabbing the back of my shirt.

"What the heck? I thought we were good!"

"I'm sorry Amber, but since you're going to be staying with the Avengers, I need to report you to Fury."

"What?! You can't do that!" He ignored me and dropped me in his chest pocket.

"If you think I'm going peacefully, you're wrong!" I started moving around on his pocket, knowing fully well how uncomfortable that felt to him. "You like that? There's more from where that came from!" I rubbed my back against the pocket and then jumped around. I also did the chicken dance and the moonwalk, but those were just because I was in the mood. After five minutes, I was tired and lay down trying to catch my breath.

"Okay, you're tougher than what I thought. Can you stop by and get me something to drink?"

He must have heard me (or maybe he had been listening on everything I said before but purposefully ignored me) because he stopped in a café and got a bottle of water. While we were waiting in the line, I happened to catch snippets of what was on the Tv in the café.

"Wait, is that Ace of Cakes?"

_Line break_

"Oh please, Phoebe and Joey definitely had a thing going on. Had she not married Mike, they would have totally dated."

Phil turned out to be a really nice guy and we bonded over a bottle of water. I discovered we shared many things, the best being Tv shows and movies. I confessed my super-secret love of Pride and Prejudice, but only after I made him swear on his vintage Captain America's collection that he wouldn't tell anyone, especially the others (I shuddered at the idea of Tony getting wind of it). That was the weird thing about him, his strange fascination with Steve, and he showed me his vintage card collection, which was completed. Well, everybody had their quirks.

We were nearing Fury's office so I got a little nervous. Even after Phil assured me he was a good guy, I was a little uneasy over the fact that he was the director of an organization of spies. And he wears an eye patch, and that's never the sign of someone being friendly.

Holding me in his hand at plain view, hee entered Fury's office. He was busy in some papers to turn immediately to us.

"Coulson, for the last time, I'm not going to let you know of Roger's address…"

He finally looked up and stared at me.

I stared at him.

He stared at me.

Phil was trying to ignore the awkwardness of the moment and stared at the window.

I was the first to blink, thus ending the staring match (which was quite an accomplishment for Fury not to blink considering he only had one eye). He narrowed his eyes at us and turned to Phil.

"Explain."

_Line break_

3rd P.o.v.

"Sir, you have a call from Director Fury."

The Avengers who were currently relaxing in the living room didn't take such an event as strange, considering Director Fury had a tendency to interrupt their daily lives.

"Put him on screen, Jarvis."

They turned to look at what the Director had for them this time. What they did not expect was a full view of a window office, with no one on screen.

"How do you control this thing?" They were stunned on hearing a familiar voice coming from Fury's office.

"I told you not to touch the controls!"

"I swear I didn't! I fell on them, which is entirely different."

They heard an annoyed sigh coming through the live footage. "Move aside, I'm going to put us on screen."

"No, wait! I think I got the hang of it!" Suddenly the camera started spinning uncontrollably and making Thor and Steve dizzy from lack of experience with bad screening videotaping.

"$%&#! Stop pushing any buttons!"

The camera finally stopped at the sight of an irritated Fury and Amber smiling at them from the position on Fury's desk.

"Hey guys! Fury's okay with me living with you! Oh, and did you know that he keeps in his drawer…!" She stopped talking after feeling the one eyed glare coming from Director Nick Fury, which was tangible enough to be felt.

"Anywho, I'm going to be late since Phil is taking me out to see Cats, so don't wait up." Amber was cheerfulness seemed to be getting to Fury's nerve from the look he had on.

"Just keep her away from here." Fury stated but at least he wasn't glaring anymore, and then he ended the call.

The Avengers resumed whatever they were doing, and Thor was silently wondering why anyone would spend so much time looking at cats, but dismissed it as a Midguardian thing.

**Fury appears! Coulson lives! And everyone lives happily ever after… except for Fury 'cause Amber just annoys the heck out of him. But he likes her. Sort of. Anyhow, thanks to Hananoai and dalekexterminator for reviewing and following! And anyone else reading anonymously! Next chapter, is going to be… *drum rolling* I don't know. But definitely from Marvelverse. **


	9. I Don't Hate Hugs

Amber's P.o.v.

Today's the day! Hug a Human Day was finally here!

Three months ago, I was trading my homemade hair dye for a new pair of pants (I couldn't sew for my life) at the borrower's market in the sewers when I heard some borrowers talking about it. I had passed it over as a stupid holiday since we were supposed to stay hidden from humans but I accidentally memorized the date. It's like when someone tells you their birthday and you forget the next minute but if someone says pee cures jellyfish burns you're definitely going to remember THAT for the rest of your life.

Anywho, as my first time ever to do this, I was going to make it special. For today's hugging, my victims were going to be the Avengers.

Victim 1: Steve Rogers

This fine specimen was of the Homo Sapiens Attractivus that had the tendency to wake up early in the morning, therefore decreasing the possibility of swatting me away in his sleep. This male individual was currently cooking breakfastfor the tribe (mainly Thor but he's a large part of the tribe).

I was in position, sitting in the edge of the counter swinging my legs back and forth looking as innocent as a potted plant. The prey was oblivious to my intentions and I used that to my favor.

"Steve." He kept on cooking and didn't hear me.

"Steeeeve."

"STEVE!" Finally he turned surprised and I smiled innocently at him.

"I have something to teeeell you." He looked at me weirdly because I was speaking in a sweet tone that was uncharacteristic of me.

"Okay… What do you want to tell me?"

"It's a seeeecret. You need to come closer." He bend a little.

"A little closer." He bend like an inch towards me, which was barely a closer than before.

"Clooser." He finally moved until he was in arms' reach.

I backed up to get a head start.

"HAPPY HUG A HUMAN'S DAY!" I ran and jumped off the counter and grabbed his ear. I then slid to his neck and hugged it out with both hands.

"Oh, thanks?"

"You're welcome." I released his neck from the hug and used his arm as a slide to get to the counter. I walked away already making the plan for my next victim, but not before I grabbed some bacon. Bacon was the food of the tribe and I'm going to need all the energy I could get.

Steve was left confused but thought it was one of the things that came after the 40s that he would never understand why people did them, like twerking.

Victim 2: Tony Stark

Following my gut that Tony must either be passed out, sleeping or working in the lab, I decided me would be the next target.

Unlike Steve, Tony wouldn't be easily tricked. So, element of surprise would be my best weapon for him.

I stalked through the ventilation shafts like a super spy while humming 'Mission Impossible' softly. I knew I should have put on my ninja mask today.

I looked down and Tony was indeed passed out on the metal work table. Odds were in my favor because he was directly underneath the ventilation shaft.

After making sure I was secured with my borrowing gear, I got down from the shaft's opening bank robber style. It had to be done perfectly or it would all be in vain. About a foot away from his face, I stopped and took a deep breath. Action time.

I cut the rope and half way there, he turned around and his face greeted me. This was not part of the plan. If I fell in his mouth I was going to kick him from the inside.

Thankfully, I landed on his nose and his eyes snapped open and crossed to see me.

"HAPPY HUG A HUMAN DAY!" I shouted while hugging his nose

He just groaned. "It's too early for this."

"No, it's not. It's never too early for Hug a Human Day."

Victim 3: Thor Odinson

Although we had a rough start, Thor still deserved his hug, even if he wasn't human to start with.

I was sitting on top of Mjolnir thinking he was never going to call it and that I had probably wasted my time when suddenly I was zooming with an ungodly speed.

I finally stopped and was so dizzy I barely could get up. I should have thought this through before.

"Little one, have I harmed you?!" Even if he had learned not to speak so loud with me around, his voice still shook me. The good thing is that it got my head to stop spinning.

"I just got the ride of my life but I'm OK." I stood up and went over to the handle. I slid down firefighter style and ended hugging his fingers.

"Happy Hug a Human Day Thor!"

"But I'm not human." Thor asked me confused.

"It's a uh, how did you call our planet… Myguardian tradition Thor and since you're here, you're part of it!"

He wrapped a finger around me and hugged back. "I feel honored little one. May your day be full of human hugging!"

"Thanks, you too!"

He put me down and I ran off for my next victim. Tony entered that moment feeling irritated on being woken up so early and not wanting to be hugged at all for the next few hours.

"Man of Iron, You shall receive a hug for it is Human Hugging Day!"

"What? How did you even…" He didn't finish because Thor hugged him bear style and Tony swore he would get his revenge.

Victim 4: Bruce Banner

Bruce was quietly sipping his tea when I came to the dining room. I climbed the table's leg until I reached the top and saw him reading.

"Bruce, you know what day is today?"

He looked up and frowned. "No, what day is today?"

"Come one Bruce, it's a VERY important day. I can't believe you forgot."

He got that scared look of having forgotten something. Of course, I didn't tell him about today but seeing him think I did made it so amusing. Suddenly realization hit him. Only it was stupid so it wasn't really realization.

"Oh, of course I didn't forget! Today's your birthday!"

I glared at him. "My birthday is in a few months."

He looked awkwardly away and I inwardly cackled. I didn't tell him when my birthday was either.

"Well if you can't remember I guess I shall give this to someone else." I turned around about to walk away when he placed his hand in front of me blocking my way.

"Wait! Give what to whom?" He had taken the bait.

I turned to him and started walking to his arm. "Well this."

I jumped and hugged the gigantic limb. "HAPPY HUG A HUMAN DAY!" I got off and walked away leaving a stunned Bruce behind. I'm evil.

Victim 5: Peter Parker

The last hug of the day was reserved to Pete 'cause I kinda overslept through the other hugs. I hid in his backpack and waited for the right moment for him to open it. After spending half an hour in there I was hoping it would be soon 'cause his backpack was even messier than his room. Pete should really cleaned his backpack often and I think I saw something move.

I was in the middle of testing a funky looking gummy bear to see if it was still consumable when light flooded from above. I blinked a few times to get my eyes used to the light change and when his hand descended to grab a pencil, I put myself on its way. He grabbed me and took me up until I could see Peter facing his laptop. He hadn't looked down at all and I smirked. This was going to be so fun.

He finally looked at me and I waved at him. He blinked and his confused face made me laugh.

"Amber! Wha- When did you…?"

"HAPPY HUG A HUMAN DAY!" I hugged his fingers and Peter just laughed.

"You sure are weird."

"Well, normal's too boring."

**Happy Hug a Giant Day for all of you! **


	10. Wait I Do Hate Hugs

Amber's P.o.v.

I jumped again from the tiny screech that came from somewhere in the Tower. I relaxed once I checked it was nothing.

The reason of my paranoia was because of Tony. He was acting really weird around me lately and my common sense was tingling. I just knew he was going to do something, someday, somehow… to me. And I was going to be ready for when that came. (No, I'm not crazy)

I was sleeping on top of the fridge, which was my unofficially official room. Or at least I was trying to because I couldn't sleep. I felt restless and every time I tried to go back to sleep, things popped in my mind. Like, was there really going to be a sequel to Avatar, who would win between a fight between King Kong and Godzilla (Godzilla obviously), how did Thor look without his armor on…

There it was again! I swear I heard something that was not creaking floors or the traffic. I got up and took my safety staple. Once I was near the edge of the fridge I got down on my stomach and looked down. Nothing. Huh, guess I was really losing my mind. I knew I shouldn't have watched the Twilight Zone at night cause it messes with my head…

Suddenly I felt hot air hitting my back from above and looked up. Right above me was Tony creepily staring at me mere inches from my face. Adding that to the uncomforting level, he was smiling mischievously.

"Holy f$# %*=g sh*t!"

I fell from the edge of the fridge only to land face first on his palm. His very sweaty and not very clean palm. Augh, I don't know what hurt more, the humiliation, the fall or his gross hand. I'm going with the gross hand.

"Happy Hug a Tiny Day!"

I turned around with my WTF face directed to him. "What?"

"I found out that this day is when you give hugs to tinies! So I'm gonna huuuug yoouu."

He swoop me in a loose fist and started rubbing me in his cheek.

"Happy Hug a Tiny Day!"

"Yeah, I get it. Mind giving me some space here Giant Care Bear?" He had a scruff that tickled my skin and I was getting all the static rubbed on me. Also I already felt claustrophobic and my misanthropy was acting up.

"Nooooo, I just liiike you sooo muuuuch…"

"Tony, you're starting to creep me out a bit. When was the last time you slept?"

"Yooouuuu're soooo fluuuuffyyyy…"

Now that was totally creepy. "Tony, did Clint give you some funky tasting drink? Cause I just know he's the kind to ruffie your drink when you least expect it and then take a video of what was supposed to be secret karaoke night, especially considering it was Whitney Houston's marathon…"

"Nooooo, I juuuust trieeeed soooome of Thoooor's meaaaad and heee saaaiiid I wooouuuldn't haaaandle it buuut I'm fiiine…"

Oh yeah, I was there when Thor said how Asguardian drinks were a lot stronger than Earth drinks. I was also present when he explicitly said not to take any of the drinks he brought.

"All right Tony. You can put me down now and I won't tell Thor about you taking his drinks. Heck, I can even say it was Clint who did it." That would be payback for ruining karaoke night.

"NOOOO! I waaant to plaaay wiiith yoouu!"

Before I could refuse or try to escape, we flew away with his suit to God knows where.

The next day once Tony was back to being himself we agreed to never mention the 'My Little Pony' incident and got rid of all the evidence that could ever incriminate us on the mysterious case of the stolen four hundred MLP toys. The hardest was getting our hair back on its natural state. The rainbow can really stick to you a long time.


End file.
